Silver Wings
by Arc Celes Chere Ricolne
Summary: Naxos has taken Ayame’s father prisoner; Kichiro’s guild obliterated. An amusing, witty, and genuine tale of friends as they journey in the land of Rune-Midgard. A story of ADVENTURE...a story of ROMANCE...a story of FRIENDSHIP... PLS R&R! CHAPTER 2's UP
1. Chapter I

Author's Notes: Konichiwa to everyone out there reading this fic, I really appreciate you taking time to read this. 

For everyone's info, this is my first romance fan fiction so I'd really appreciate a review. I've to admit me no good in witing womance….so I'd also apweciate it if you guys gave some tips, ne? Arigatou desu!

Thanks to: Nagi-chan, Zen-chan, and "itadakimasu"(why ever did you choose that name?), and Ria-chan, thankz for all your help

Disclaimer: yada…yada…yada… **I don't own Ragnarok Online**…blah…blah…blah….

-

Naxos has taken Ayame's father prisoner; Kichiro's guild obliterated. An amusing, witty, and genuine tale of friends as they journey in the land of Rune-Midgard. A story of ADVENTURE…a story of ROMANCE…a story of FRIENDSHIP….

**Silver Wings**

By: Kirameku, Hikari

Chapter 1 

A gentle smile spread across her delicate face as she gazed at her reflection on the stream water. The same rivulet, which had remained unperturbed ever since her last look at it, a few years back. The time when Naxos, one of Payon's best warriors-gone bad, had invaded Prontera and had taken her father, Sir Calydon, a well known Knight of Prontera, prisoner in his unknown fortress. But that was her past…her most secret past. Ever since she had vowed that someday she would find Naxos and bestow upon him the same courtesy he had brought upon her home. Although it pained her to think and relive that day by the stream, she knew her father would have wanted her to be happy. She tucked her feet behind her neatly, as most acolytes do, and sat quietly on the streamside while pondering on her thoughts when suddenly… _Boink Boink Boink…_

"_Pooring!"_ a poring had found its way to her side and was now rubbing itself on her right leg. It held an apple on its mouth which it dropped on her lap.

"Why thank you, Niu!" the acolyte smiled lovingly at the poring and continued to stare blankly at the waters.

"_Poring!"_

"Well, well, well," said a strangely familiar voice behind her. "Ayame-chan."

Her soft midnight blue eyes quickly shot up from its trance as she tucked a stray of her long dark hair behind her ear and quickly stood up. She was about to turn around when someone from behind locked his arms around her arms tightly with her waist, thus making it impossible for her to move. 'What the-' she wondered. She was completely vulnerable in this position.

"Guess who?" He whispered in her ear.

There was only one person who knew that it was at this stance she was at her weakest.

"Kichiro-kun!" Ayame said both excited and glad as she forced Kichiro's hands of her as she turned around and gave her good friend a tight hug. "You're back!"

"What?" Kichiro sounded shocked. "It's been years, how did you know it was me?"

"Well, your voice certainly has changed but, if you haven't forgotten," Ayame looked at Niu who glared fumingly at Kichiro, "Niu hates you." She smiled. "Remember? So far, you're the only person I know whom he hates that much and I haven't seen that expression on Niu since the day you last came by."

"_Poring,"_ Niu said in a low angry tone.

"Oh don't worry, Niu, he won't bite." Ayame said as she bent down to pick up Niu.

A cold sweat dropped off Kichiro's head. (or in ragna terms/swt) '_Same old Ayame…' _he thought.

'I won't bite?' Kichiro thought feeling a familiar hatred towards the poring, which Ayame had cuddled. Kichiro didn't get why Ayame loved Niu so much. He sighed, remembering the day Ayame got Niu and how he'd chase Niu around because they didn't always get along. Every time Kichiro was with Ayame, the poring would always be of annoyance to him. Somehow Ayame always sided with Niu and Kichiro always ended getting beat-up or with a lump on the head. 'I don't get why she loves that thing so much.'

"Look at you!" Ayame said, eyeing Kichiro's attire closely. He wore a full suit of well-articulated battle armor, which fitted his body well enough, giving him full mobility to draw a sword or mount a Peco-peco. There was no doubt he was…

"A knight! I can't believe it!" Ayame said in awe. She knew how Kichiro had always talked of being a Knight when they were still young, and now her friend's finally got what he wanted. "You finally did it!"

Kichiro smiled at Ayame. He felt a bit pleased with himself, he put a hand behind his head, " Oh, well, it was nothing."

"Oh what a cute Peco-peco!" Ayame exclaimed as she saw and ran towards the Peco-peco Kichiro had tied up on a nearby tree. She petted it on its bill. The Peco-peco appeared to like Ayame, she seemed to have a natural approach when it comes to pets.

Kichiro fell silent for a moment as he watched Ayame. They had not seen each other for quite a while, actually a long while. Ayame was practically a novice when Kichiro's family moved to Izlude for him to become a Swordsman. Basically a _lot_ has changed. He was pleasantly surprised at how kawaii she was. He had seen her sitting by the stream earlier but he hadn't really taken the time to notice that until now. He had remembered her as the boyish little girl with the mean poring from next door but she'd certainly grown up since then.

"Are you alright?" Ayame said waving a hand in front of Kichiro's face. He had a somewhat odd expression on his face. "Oh, Kichiro." She smiled.

"Uh…huh?" Kichiro blinked. "Yeah." He smiled.

Ayame raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. There seemed to be something weird about the way he reacted. 'There's something different about him' She thought intriguingly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ayame suddenly asked.

"I had some, uh, business to attend to," Kichiro said decisively. "I was going to stay at the Prontera Inn," Kichiro sighed, "But the Inn's full."

Ayame thought for a moment, "Well, would you like to stay in my house?" she offered. It was the only nice thing she could think of doing at the moment. Being the acolyte that she was, she couldn't ignore her instincts to help.

'Stay in her house?' Kichiro gulped, 'Kichiro, get a grip, she's only being nice.'

"Yes, that would be great," Kichiro replied, "But are you sure it's okay?"

"You act like you haven't known me at all. Of course it is," Ayame frowned, "Kichiro, you sure have changed a lot."

"You got that right." Kichiro whispered to himself as he stared at Ayame who voluntarily took his rucksack to carry it herself.

"Come on, let's go it's not far." Ayame said. She held Kichiro's hand and started dragging him.

> > > > >

Her back ached with the sweetly familiar work. Sudsy water trickled down, adding to the small puddles forming around the washbasin. The scent of clean soap wafted lazily upwards, tickling Ayame's nose as she bent down again to pick up another piece of clothing to put on the wash line. Earlier on she had helped Kichiro get settled in. She had insisted on doing his laundry after he'd suggested that he would make dinner.

'Hmm,' she thought, 'I didn't know he could cook.'

Eventually the scent grew tired of being ignored, and went in for the attack. Her nose twitched, and one sneeze after another erupted from her. She glanced at the window of the nearby structure, which was her home. Through the window, she could see Kichiro in the kitchen. Their gazes met across the yard and suddenly the heat of the laundry water had been nothing compared to the somewhat strange and tender feeling she felt. The previous annoyance in her face disappeared as the blond-haired Kichiro smiled at her, and she paused halfway across the yard.

Kichiro was surprised to find the last traces of sunlight fading from the sky. His brown eyes looked outside the window only to find Ayame looking back at him. He smiled. Late-afternoon sun caressed her dark blue hair, and in that moment Kichiro thought he had never seen anyone else as beautiful. Kichiro continued to stare at the acolyte until she began to fidget under his gaze. Realizing his error, Kichiro blinked and shook his head to clear away the thoughts.

The last piece of laundry was hung and set out to dry. Ayame carefully tipped the cooled water out into the small garden behind the house and laid the basin to rest.

> > > > >

Kichiro reclined uncomfortably in his sleep as images of familiar events began to fill his mind...

"_**Siege!**" A loud voice shouted from the lookout towers. At an instant everyone panicked and there was confusion as everyone began to shouting and giving orders._

"_Officer, report!" Kichiro demanded as a mage came running to him._

"_Taishou, our Guild House is under attack by the Satsujin guild."_

'_Satsujin! The allies of Naxos? It can't be.' Kichiro eyes widened. "Tell the archers to shoot arrows through the windows and the hunters to shoot arrows from the towers and roofs!"_

"_Barricade all possible entrances and stand guard!" Kichiro shouted. "Move it, people, move!" He then turned to look at Sir Hiroshi Ryo, their Guild Master and his mentor. "Hiroshi Sensei we need to get you to a safe place. I believe the Emperium chamber is the best place."_

"_No," Sir Hiroshi said firmly. "I cannot leave my comrades to fight alone."_

"_Yes, that's why you need to be in the chamber to protect the Emperium," Kichiro said. "You are the only one who can and has the right to control it."_

_Sir Hiroshi nodded and together with his most trusted bodyguards headed for the chamber room._

More familiar images filled his dreams. His brows furrowed and his eyelids, though already shut, closed even more tightly.

_The intruders have succeeded in penetrating through their barricade and had quickly launched a direct attack. Their army was great and their defense force, unbeatable._

'_What is this?' Kichiro thought, shocked at what he just saw. Most of his guild mates are fighting side by side with the enemy and only a few have remained loyal and fought against them. "Traitors!" He yelled as he charged a Satsujin thief with his sword. "I should have known, you tricked us into letting you join this guild!"_

_The thief leaped over him with such agility. Kichiro turned around swiftly only to find the thief darting back toward him with great speed, a dagger readily held in his hands. Kichiro's sword thrust onwards as the thief drew near. In one suspended moment Kichiro had missed him but the thief's dagger didn't seem to have failed. It left him a slight cut on skin on the side of his neck. But he managed to swerve and drive his sword into the thief._

'_No,' he thought, suddenly realizing the fact that the men whom were assigned to protect Sir Hiroshi could be traitors as well…and now they have access to the Emperium chamber. He ran as swiftly as he could towards the Emperium chamber, hoping that Ryo would still be alive._

Sweat trickled down his forehead as he continued to relieve this disastrous event through his dreams…

_"Sensei!" Kichiro yelled, as he entered the Chamber. Alas, he was too late, the Emperium had been shattered and Sir Hiroshi lay bellow the platform which once held the Inochi guild Emperium. He sat down beside Sir Hiroshi who lay half-consciously on the floor. _

"Sensei, hold on!" Kichiro said as he forced himself to help Sir Hiroshi up, but Sir Hiroshi shook his head and seem to decline.

"No," Sir Hiroshi said as Kichiro lay him back down. "The Emperium has been destroyed, which means the Satsujin guild has taken over. Their men will be here any minute and you have to get out of here."

"But…"

"GO! Leave me,"

Kichiro stood up but remained still. He had no intention of leaving the weakened Guild Master. "Sensei.."

"Kichiro, speaking as your Guild Master I order you to go!" Sir Hiroshi glanced at the door as echoes of footsteps drew near. "Do not fail me, boy, because then my death would mean nothing if you are to die with me."

Suddenly the chamber door swung open and there stood a figure cloaked in the dark shadows, his form barely visible, Kichiro's eyes widened as he prepared for the worst of what he might see.

"Kichiro?"

Kichiro felt a hand on his cheek and shot up with a gasp. He breathed heavily.

"Are you okay?" said soft voice in an almost whispering tone.

Kichiro glance beside him, a silhouette of a female figure in the dark sat beside his bed. Ayame. She was quite charming in the moonlight, her skin glowed and her hair illuminated by the faint light from the windows. Kichiro looked at her blankly, still taken aback. He could see Ayame's blush deepen in comprehension.

"A…Ayame…" was all he could manage to say.

Ayame's eyes shown with concern as she starred him in the eyes. They were so deep and so caring, and yet now, so full of mystery. The normal glint of playfulness and enthusiasm he had before still showed but were overshadowed with discomfort. But she withdrew her gaze and stared at the floor when Kichiro had said nothing.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Ayame brushed her hair away from her face and said, "I thought you were having a bad dream…"

"I'm alright," Kichiro replied, whose mind had suddenly gone blank and couldn't seem to say anything more.

Ayame smiled faintly and stood up and headed out. She opened the door and turned back to face Kichiro and said, "Good night."

"Ayame?"

Ayame stopped. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for your concern."

Ayame looked at him kindly and nodded before finally sliding the door close.

> + Japanese Vocabulary + >

Kawaii – Cute

Taishou – Captain, Commander

Satsujin – Murder

Inochi – Life

-

A/N: Wai! Finally I've done it! The first chapter. Okay, I know I'm not even halfway there but…I survived! Oh, yeah, oh yeah.. dances around the room Please, guys this is my FIRST romance fic so I'd really love to know what you think of it. Also I'm open if you may have any suggestion on what might happen next coz right now I don't have any idea yet either!


	2. Chapter II

A/N: Well that certainly took a while…hehe…hmm…sorry…MAJOR writer's block. Chapter 2 guys, enjoy. Oh and please, do feed the writer her reviews as this is what keeps her going. PWEESE…huhu..

Naxos has taken Ayame's father prisoner; Kichiro's guild obliterated. An amusing, witty, and genuine tale of friends as they journey in the land of Rune-Midgard. A story of ADVENTURE…a story of ROMANCE…a story of FRIENDSHIP….

**Silver Wings**

By: Kirameku, Hikari

Chapter 2 

Ayame awoke with a start, throwing off her blanket. She sat quietly, dazed, looking around at the dreary atmosphere. _'Rain,'_ she thought, _'Fits my mood…'_ Her thoughts stopped when she noticed a strange presence in the room with her. She glanced around the room, her eyes slowly adjusting to the gloominess of the day, she saw a form sitting by the window. Ayame opened her mouth to speak, but the shock of realizing who it was stole her words away from her. _'Kichiro?'_ She thought, slowly laying back down, trying not to be noticed.

"The rain is quite soothing isn't it?" His voice spoke softly, but clearly, all the same, Ayame nearly jumped out of her skin. She couldn't even think of what to say. Kichiro, who still had his back to her gave a loud sigh.

How had he known she was up when he had had his back turned away from her? _'No'_ She corrected herself. _'I think the proper question at the time would have to be-why he's in my room?'_

"Then again," Kichiro continued, "You've always liked it when it rained."

She was quick to shut her eyes close when she heard footsteps come nearer to her and she pretended to be asleep. She felt his presence coming nearer, nearer to herself…nearer to her face…nearer to her lips…she froze.

splash

Ayame shivered as she felt icy, coldwater splash on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a... water basin? '_What the..' _Before she could finish her thoughts, she heard a loud laugh from Kichiro.

"AAAAAH!" Ayame suddenly bolted up and shrieked. Hitting the laughing Kichiro in the head during the process. "OW!"

Ayame looked at the Kichiro in front of her as they both held their heads in pain.

"Atashi no atama, itai!" trans: Ouch, my head!

"Yuck! You could've just shook me to wake me up!" Ayame groaned and held her head in pain.

Kichiro instantly recovered. "Dear, dear Ayame-chan. Tsk, tsk, tsk... Didn't you know? You had an accident and wet yourself in bed AGAIN like you used to." exclaimed Kichiro as he waited for Ayame to respond in a stubborn, irritated state, but was surprised when she didn't.

"What? How could I wet myself in bed if the water is on my face?" Ayame smiled.

"Oooooh... Well, it's a talent only YOU have my dear." cooed Kichiro in a cool calm way.

Ayame laughed at Kichiro's witty remark. She sighed. She was actually glad to see Kichiro up and at it. His mischievousness made her forget about the little incident the night before, instead, igniting the child-like playfulness she had within.

Kichiro noticed that Ayame was in her own little own world at the moment. _'Ayame-chan... always daydreaming…wait,' _his thoughts came to a pause when again, he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. He shook his head and smiled. He reached out and playfully brushed the back of his fist against Ayame's chin. She looked at him and smiled, that kawaii smile that she does.

Those dark blue eyes immediately stunned him; they seemed so clear and deep for someone so young. But these were still naïve-ones that shine with the joy of being young. He loved her eyes. They were so deep and caring. When he wandered into them the whole world would melt away and he wouldn't be able to pull away from them. It was an odd feeling but he liked it. They stood there smiling and laughing for a while until something snapped them both out of it.

"_Poooooorrriiiiing!"_ BAM

Kichiro fell face flat on the floor as Niu charged at him.

"Kichiro-kun, Daijobou ka?" Ayame asked very much concerned as she headed over to comfort Kichiro but slipped when she tripped on her nightgown and fell over, landing on-top of Kichiro, who instinctively brought up his hands to her waist to catch her.

Ayame stared at Kichiro wide eyed. She could feel her heart rapidly beating and her cheeks turning red as she had both of her hands on the floor, each extended on each side of Kichiro's shoulder to steady herself from the fall. She was face to face with Kichiro who gripped her waist tightly with one hand and had his elbow to the floor with the other. For a while they froze, as Kichiro stared back at Ayame, their faces just inches apart.

Kichiro felt his heartbeat pounding intensely in his chest as he took one huge gulp. Strands of her long dark hair had fallen carelessly on her face in an attempt to conceal the apparent shade of scarlet on her cheeks as she lowered her face a little though still keeping her timid eyes on Kichiro.

"Ayame-chan! OHAYOO-O-oh.." sweat drop

Ayame and Kichiro briskly turned away from each other to glance at what seemed to be an uninvited guest.

The door to Ayame's room had been slid open and by it stood a brown haired stranger.

"Shinno!" Ayame shockingly exclaimed.

--

A/N: heh..i just love spoiling an intimately romantic moment…jk..lol

Now for another set of Japanese vocabulary:

You may have noticed the sentence, "Atashi no atama, itai!" which meant, "Ouch, my head."

Atashi- I (This is a young girl's version of standard-polite and is a little more casual.)

no- another particle (a part of speech in Japanese), and it serves several purposes. A common is the equivalent of "'s" in English to mark a possesive. For example "Akane no iinazuke" means "Akane's fiancee".

Atama- head

Itai- ouch

2.Ohayo- good morning.

Why all these Japanese in my story? Well since it was inspired by the Japanese Ragnarok Animation, I figured I'd keep the inspiration alive by putting in some Japanese. Ja ne! (see ya later!)


End file.
